Gura Gura
Il frutto Gura Gura è un frutto del diavolo di tipo Paramisha che dona l'abilità di creare vibrazioni, in pratica trasformando chi lo mangia in un . È stato mangiato da Edward Newgate e dopo la sua morte se ne è impossessato Marshall D. Teach tramite un metodo non rivelato. Questo frutto è temuto in quanto si ritiene che abbia la capacità di distruggere il mondo intero ed è considerato il più potente frutto di categoria Paramisha esistente, avendo capacità distruttive e difensive non inferiori a quelle dei Rogia. Strengths and Weaknesses This fruit's major strength is that it allows the user to generate massive vibrations, or shock waves, which can travel though virtually any medium, including the ground, the seafloor, or even in the air. Because of this, Fleet Admiral Sengoku has stated that Whitebeard holds the power to destroy the world. However, though incredibly powerful, this almost seems to be an exaggerated description. The fruit can easily devastate an entire island with ease, although its limitations are noticeable: it took repeated usages to come close to destroying the Marine base at Marineford (in fact, Whitebeard failed to do so before dying, and Blackbeard almost completed the task); the shock waves were blocked by the siege wall (albeit it was made from an especially strong metal superior to ordinary steel or seastone), and Admiral Aokiji was capable of stopping the tsunami. It should be noted, however, that only after Ace's death did Whitebeard truly attempt to erase Marineford in his anger, but it was Teach who truly was willing to destroy the island using both of his Devil Fruit powers. Although neither men succeeded in sinking the island (having both been stopped and the latter lacking enough control over the power), the resulting aftershocks and tsunami were felt far away from Marineford. Sengoku's claim may have referred to the after effects of the fruit, as they may indeed have "the power to destroy the world". It should also be noted that Vice-Admiral Tsuru stated that, even if she retreated to the ends of the ocean, there would be no safe place left in the world. Both Sengoku and Tsuru are renowned as great tacticians, so it is very unlikely that they exaggerated their claims and they truly do believe the Gura Gura no Mi holds the power to destroy the world. When Blackbeard took this Devil Fruit's power through an unknown method, he claimed that with the power of quakes which "brings destruction to all" combined with the darkness that "reduces anything to nothingness", he was truly invincible and the strongest. This Devil Fruit's powers are most noted to be a hazard to both friend and foe alike, as noted by both the Whitebeard and Blackbeard Pirates. This is largely because, although the user seems to be able to control both the magnitude of the shock wave and its point of impact, the quakes produced by said shock waves are indiscriminate in their effects. Because of this, allies of the user must be prepared for the impacts unless they want to become unintended victims of them. This Devil Fruit has no apparent weakness, aside from the standard Devil Fruit weakness. However, the three Admirals were able to stop Whitebeard's shock waves from affecting Marineford's execution platform, possibly by combining their Busoshoku Haki. Also, the siege wall that Sengoku planted was composed of a material Whitebeard's shock waves could not shatter. And, as mentioned previously, due to the fact that Whitebeard's attacks were indiscriminate in who they could hit, his allies and crewmates had to fight a certain distance away from him, giving enemies far more room in attacking him. Usage Whitebeard has so far demonstrated three separate, distinct skills with his Devil Fruit. He was also able to imbue the direct contact techniques with Busoshoku Haki to attack Logia users at close range. Blackbeard was also capable of using all of them and also in conjunction with his Yami Yami no Mi powers, but he still lacks the mastery of the fruit his old captain had. * The first skill is a punch that literally cracks the air itself and sends devastating shock waves through the air in the direction it is facing. These shock waves are able to pass through and damage almost any substance, literally tearing it apart. If the shock waves are directed into the ground, the result is a devastating earthquake capable of generating huge tsunamis. Because of its enormous offensive power and great quick speed, this attack makes for a very good defense, able to destroy or disrupt any attack before it hits Whitebeard. He first used it this way to defend against Aokiji's ice-spears. ** This technique can also be used for close range strike, causing severe damage, as John Giant and Akainu both suffered. The siege walls in Marineford are made of a special material that is able to resist damage and diffuse the power of this attack. The three Marine Admirals were also capable of blocking this attack from reaching the execution platform. Whitebeard was also able to passively summon vibrations around himself, which protected him from being frozen by Aokiji as vibrations cannot be frozen. In the anime it was also used to deflect cannon balls back to their source. * The second skill allows him to focus his great power to a single point, otherwise known as a hypocenter (given the appearance of a bubble of sorts), to make a concentrated, explosion-like attack. So far, he has been shown capable of using this attack through both his fist and the blade of his bisento. He first used this technique to defeat the giant Vice-Admiral Ronse with a single blow. This is called . In the anime, he also demonstrated the ability to stretch out a quake bubble to form a protective barrier capable of blocking bazooka fire. Also in the anime, Whitebeard has shown he can create such bubble on his foot, making a devastating stomp. ** He can also surround his bisento with the same bubble to greatly increase its striking power and range. * The third skill lets him "grab" an entire area, by grabbing the air around him as if it were tangible, and rapidly shift it. Using this, he was capable of tilting the entire island of Marineford and the sea around it. This technique was capable of destroying buildings and throwing a giant off of his feet. Curiosità * Questo è il frutto del diavolo primo ad essere indicato appartenere a due possessori distinti, essendo stato ottenuto da Barbanera dopo la morte di Barbabianca, attraverso un metodo ancora sconosciuto. Inoltre condivide con il Dark Dark il fatto di essere i primi due frutti ad essere posseduti contemporaneamente dalla stessa persona. * Il nome di questo frutto del diavolo ricorda la risata di Barbabianca, "Gurarara". Questo attributo è condiviso con Perona proprietaria del potere del frutto Horo Horo. * Il Gura Gura è uno dei tre aspetti che hanno reso Barbabianca assomigliante al dio greco Poseidone. Gli altri due sono la sua lancia (nonostante nella mitologia greca, di solito è raffigurato con un tridente) e il suo status di imperatore. * Diversamente dalla maggior parte dei possessori di un frutto della serie, Barbabianca non ha dato un nome a nessuno degli attacchi che ha utilizzato, una caratteristica che condivide con altri personaggi come Drakul Mihawk. * L'idea di un frutto del diavolo in grado di creare tsunami è stato ipotizzato quando Morgan mano d'ascia ha spiegato che cosa sono frutti del diavolo. Navigazione en:Gura Gura no Mi Categoria:Paramisha